1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
The organic light emitting diode display has a self emissive characteristic, and differs from a liquid crystal display (LCD) in that it does not require a separate light source and has a relatively small thickness and weight. Furthermore, the organic light emitting diode display exhibits high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and short response time.
Organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays may include a pixel unit including a plurality of pixels, a gate driver for supplying a gate signal to the pixel unit, a data driver for supplying a data signal to the pixel unit, and a lighting test circuit used when performing a lighting test to confirm lighting of pixels. Here, the lighting test circuit may include a plurality of thin film transistors to supply a lighting test signal to the data lines by a corresponding test control signal supplied from the outside.
The thin film transistors included in the lighting test circuit and the lines supplying the test control signal and the lighting test signal to the thin film transistors may be exposed to an electrostatic discharge (ESD) flowing in from the outside such that they may be easily damaged by the ESD in a process of manufacturing the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display or after the manufacturing of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is completed.
If the thin film transistors of the lighting test circuit and the lines supplying the test control signal and the lighting test signal to the thin film transistors are damaged by the ESD, the lighting test may not be effectively performed, and a driving defect of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display may be generated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.